extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Parthia
Zoroastrian|culture = Parthian (Iranian)|tech_group = Middle Eastern|government = Despotic Monarchy|tag = PRT|rank = Empire|capital = Ctesiphon (410) (2-116) Ecbatana (414) (116-220) |development = 416 (Roman-Parthian War) |image = Parthia.png}} Parthia is a Zoroastrian Kingdom located in Persia; with its capital Ctesiphon being located in present day Baghdad. Parthia is playable from February 2-200, and during that time, Parthia is usually the third strongest nation in the game, with Han being in second and Rome being in first. Parthia starts out with four vassals: Adiabene, Atropatene, Osroene and Armenia. This means that Parthia is at their maximum diplo-relations limit at the start, so you may have to go over the limit for some diplomatic actions unless you release or annex them first. Parthia is located primarily in the Persian region; bordering the Roman Empire to the west, Kushan and Indo-Parthia to the east, and Gerrha to the south. Rome and Byzantium are Parthia's historical rivals. See also: Rome, Sassanid, Byzantium, Indo-Parthia, Armenia, Osroene, Albania (Caucasian), Atropatene, Adiabene Strategy You start the game at war with the Roman Empire, the de facto power in the region and the world. Luckily, most of their armies start in Europe, giving you some time to quickly occupy the near east. Set up a buffer and send smaller forces down into Egypt, but prepare for a 33k stack coming in from Anatolia. Avoid directly engaging and end the war as soon as possible, taking some middle-eastern lands if possible. If absolutely necessary, drop your vassals to keep your lands. After dealing with the Roman problem, you can focus on the east. Indo-Parthia isn't nearly as strong as you are, and is likely to start fighting the Western Satraps. Fabricate claims and attack, focusing on the Zoroastrian south if you don't plan to take the religious focus. Rome has two tendencies, both of which keep them distracted from starting wars with you. They either focus on the Barbarian Tribes or their own internal rebellions. Sometimes they get saddled with both. Either way you should be safe from their wrath for a while, and due to their rivalry and general hatred of you, they are unaffected by Aggressive Expansion, except for coalition reasons. There is one looming enemy who does not appear on the map for 600 years after the game starts. Mecca. The historical killer of the Sassanids. However, this is 600 years off, and getting down to Mecca and annexing them before then is not to much of a challenge. If you don't want to go into Arabia and annex Mecca, Invade India so that you still have some land when the Rashidun Caliphate start spreading Islam. And build a lot of forts. Finally, Technology groups. While slightly mitigated by the removal of technology increases being set into the tech group, units still are. And the early tech groups have about a 60 tech level gap between the time where you are supposed to upgrade you tech level and the next available unit upgrades. With the Middle Eastern Tech group, you have two upgrade decisions, The Muslim and Eastern Groups. The problem is that both require you to abandon Zoroastrianism. The only way to avoid this is to become the Mughal Empire (but this requires Sunni to be enabled. Decisions Form Mughal Empire Requirements: * Primary Culture is in the Iranian Culture Group, or is Turkmeni, Uzbek, or Kyrgyz * Sunni is enabled * Is not: ** Persia ** Mughals ** Ottomans ** Iran * Is not a colonial nation * Mughals does not exist * Has at least 600 total development * Owns core provinces: Roh, Lahore, Central Doab, Sirhind, and Delhi * Is not a subject nation * At peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Mughals * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to every province in the Bengal, Hindustan, Rajputana, Deccan, Coromandel, and West India regions. * Set government rank to Empire. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Change government type to Iqta * If technology group is Nomad, change to Muslim * Change unit types to Indian (Note that the cavalry to infantry ratio gets lowered from the Muslim unit's 80% to the Indian unit's 50%) * Trigger country event "New Traditions & Ambitions" Parthian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +2 Tolerance of the True Faith # +5% Increased Chance of New Heir Ideas: # The Three Divisions: +10% Production Efficiency # King of Kings: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Army of Sand: -33% Recruitment Time # Reformed Cataphracts: +25% Cavalry Combat Ability # Empire Tolerance: +2 Tolerance of Heathens # Parthian Renaissance: +1 Yearly Prestige & -10% Idea Cost # The Persian Legacy: +10% Morale of Armies Ambitions: # -10% Building Cost Category:Countries Category:Parthian countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Asian countries Category:Zoroastrian countries Category:Middle East Category:Roman-Parthian War Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Empire (Rank)